


How Eventful

by txramiisu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dopplegangers, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean, character lookalikes, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txramiisu/pseuds/txramiisu
Summary: Dean went to a frat house dressed as a priest for a case. What he wasn’t expecting was to be dragged into something and given the longest, but possibly best, several hours of his life.





	How Eventful

Ringing the doorbell to the frat house, he was just expecting easy greetings, conversations, and farewells.

He was most definitely wrong.

Waiting patiently, holding the Bible in his hand, he shifted up the glasses he wore as more of a disguise. He felt awkward, standing outside in front of a house full of very young men, while he himself was in his late 20’s, early 30’s. It really did, just... bother him.

Sighing out, he waited a bit longer, and just as he was about to turn to leave, the door flung open, about three men already standing at the door. As they stared, more started to come up behind them. There were maybe six or seven in the house, and he could hear a few more in the background. How many could small places like these hold?

“Um,” Dean started, feeling nervous to just be stared at by so many people at once. He pulled at his collar.

“I’m Father Carson, and I was wondering if I could ask you boys a couple of questions?”

The hunter felt himself start to sweat nervously as eyes trailed over him. But the guy in the front then gave a reassuring smile. But there was clearly something hiding behind that. Dean just couldn’t make it out.

“Come on in! We’ve got plenty of room for one more,” the male said sweetly, winking and then turning in. Shaky, just a bit, Dean maneuvered into this house. He felt like he were prey being stalked just before the predator went after him. Is that how all girls felt when guys stared at them? He hated it.

Glancing around, he felt eyes on him from every direction. He could feel himself getting hot in the priest outfit already. Shit.

“So. Whatcha need, Father Carson,” the boy who seemed to be the head honcho purred, eyes scanning him as he then gave a light chuckle. Dean felt a droplet of sweat slide down his temple. He ignored it. Instead, he pushed up his glasses and spoke.

“Well... I’m sure you boys have heard of the, um... of the murders, yes?”

At this, all noise stopped, and all heads turned. Dean counted ten people in total. Again, so many people in such little space. How?

Frowning, Dean slowly spoke up again.

“I just wanted to ask... is there anyone you knew that had their life taken away? I just need to make sure, keep in case we need to pray for the fallen.”

He felt like he could puke just from saying that, but he also felt like he could puke from all the eyes on him. He already wanted to leave.

Looking at each other, the frat boys then gave a small smirk. What were they planning?

“Honestly, Father Carson, we didn’t know any of them, sadly enough... but... we do know something else.”

Dean was immediately intrigued, but he knew he was spiraling into a trap. He felt several of the other men walk up behind him, and a shiver ran down his spine because of it.

What had he gotten himself into?

“I, um...”

Another droplet of sweat ran down his face. Why was it so hot?

But would he fall into it, the trap?

I guess so.

“What, uh... what is it?”

That was when a body pressed against his backside, a light gasp escaping him as he was pushed against the guy in front of him. His eyes widened as he felt something hard against his ass.

Fuck.

“Lookin’ like that, all cute in those glasses and innocent in that suit... it’s kind a big turn on for all of us,” the first guy purred into his ear, and another shiver ran down Dean’s spine. How had he gotten into this mess in the first place?

Oh wait. He fell into the trap. That’s how.

A hand, from one of the others, he had to guess, moved over the plane of his chest and caused him to shiver, even if it was over the fabric of his shirt.

He wasn’t gay. He definitely wasn’t gay.

Another hand moved over a globe of his ass, and another felt over his thigh, fingers lightly pressing into his groin. There were hands everywhere. Trying to touch him, but not hurt him. They were gentle caresses of the skin. It made him uncomfortable, but it made him relax all at the same time.

Closing his eyes, Dean held back a whine as the guy behind him, a brunette with bright blue eyes that, for some reason, reminded him of Castiel, rocked his hips into his own, making him bury his face into the male before him, which embarrassed a lot more than he meant for it to.

“Aw... he’s embarrassed... look at him, all shaky and red,” the ‘head honcho’ purred, having moved from his spot in front of him, only to be replaced by a guy that reminded him a lot of Kevin. What the fuck?

Dean was thrown from his thoughts when he felt a hand undoing his pants, and, trying to say no, the word got caught in his throat when lips pressed against his own. Soft, but thinner than his own. It was all starting to be too much.

A hand then pushed into his pants, skipping his boxers and going straight to his dick. It twitched as the hand went around it. It belonged to someone he didn’t recognize as anyone else. Thank God.

Wait.

Another gasp left him when his pants and boxers were pushed down, his body shaking even more. From fear? From lust? He didn’t know. He couldn’t even realize what was going on. His mind was in a frenzy. Too much of a frenzy.

Shutting his eyes tightly again, he tried to pull away, but he found his body pushing closer to the touch that was now fully on his dick, a light moan leaving his lips as he then felt lips pressed against his ass cheeks.

He wasn’t gay. He wasn’t gay. He wasn’t-

Yet another gasp escaped him, only this time when a set of lips pressed against his puckered hole, causing it to twitch. Another set of lips pressed against his ball sack, and it made him shiver.

What had he gotten himself into?

✞

At this point, the glasses and suit were long gone.

A cock was shoved down his throat, while another was shoved up his ass. Another two were in his hands, his body trying to keep up with the pace they were going at.

Saliva dripped down his chin, his eyes shut tight as he tried not to gag too much. It was getting to be too much.

Finally, after some time, he felt cum hit his back, one of his eyes opening as he gasped for breath when the guy that was shoved down his throat pulled out. He then shot a load all over his face, causing Dean to splutter and close his eyes.

He felt like he was in a fucking porno.

Soon enough, he was covered in semen, his body aching as he tried to catch his breath. All he wanted to do was get some answers to some questions, not be fucked till he was about to black out.

Head being pulled up by his hair, but in a gentle manner, Dean grunted gently and looked up at who was holding his head up.

The head guy.

Smirking, the male chuckled.

“Ready for another round, Father?”

Well, shit.


End file.
